onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Taverns
Taverns are a series of Fairy Tale Land and Wonderland locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventh episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History At an Enchanted Forest tavern in an unnamed town, Malcolm tricks a man into betting money on his card game. After the customer realizes he has been swindled, Malcolm is promptly beat up and the man steals all his money, while Malcolm's son, Rumplestiltskin, is watching. However, instead of looking for work and earn back the money, Malcolm later goes back to the tavern to deceive bystanders into the same card game. When Rumplestiltskin finds out, he suggests they use a magic bean to start afresh elsewhere. By tossing the bean, they open up a portal outside the tavern, and head for a mysterious place from Malcolm's dreams. Decades after he visited Neverland, Rumplestiltskin is married to a woman named Milah, but their relationship has deteriorated. In her spare time, Milah drinks at the local tavern. She meets a pirate, Killian Jones, and begins spending time with him and his crewmen. Killian entertains her with stories of his travels, and Milah falls in love with him. When Rumplestiltskin comes to retrieve Milah, she tauntingly tells him to go to home. However, when their young son, Baelfire, shows up, Milah promptly leaves with them. A few years later, William Smee, a criminal who sells stolen goods on the black market, approaches Rumplestiltskin, now known as the Dark One in a tavern. He strikes a deal to trade a magic bean for youth. Before leaving the bar, Rumplestiltskin sees Killian Jones enter with his crew. Believing that the pirate kidnapped his wife, Milah, Rumplestiltskin stays to follow after them. Almost a century after Rumplestiltskin's meeting with William Smee, a young mermaid named Ursula, who is the daughter of Poseidon, begins singing at a tavern to earn gold for a journey to Glowerhaven. After Ursula captivates an audience with her voice, Killian Jones, now known as Captain Hook, befriends her and offers to take her to Glowerhaven for free. On his way out of the pub, Poseidon's guards kidnap Hook for a rendezvous with the sea king himself. Jonathan, a gardener of the royal estate of Prince Leopold, frequents a tavern where a bar maid named Cora catches his eye. To woo her, he falsely presents himself as a prince and then proposes to her with a ring of straw. He promises, in two weeks' time, to return with a gold ring. Prior to his leaving, Cora offers to keep him company in his room, resulting in Cora becoming pregnant with his child. Several years later, a young boy named David learns his father has a drinking problem after hearing him and his mother quarrel about it. Later, his father swears to stop drinking for David's sake, before leaving for two weeks to bring farm supplies back to his wife and child. On the day David's father is set to return, David and his mother are notified that he became drunk at a tavern and died on the journey home after falling into a ravine. Becoming fast friends, Queen Regina and the fairy known as Tinker Bell spend time together at a tavern in the woods. Miserable with life, Regina confides in Tinker Bell about her non-existent marriage with King Leopold and playing stepmother to his daughter, Snow White, who she detests for causing her true love's death. Hoping to help Regina's circumstances, Tinker Bell offers Regina true happiness with pixie dust, which will help her find a new love. The pixie dust leads them to another tavern, where Regina sees a mysterious man with a lion tattoo. However, she runs away from him before they get the chance to meet. In Agrabah, Jafar enters a tavern/brothel and demands possession of the barman's genie. Since the request is met with refusal, he stabs the man's hands until the latter makes his final wish to keep the sorcerer from ever harming him again. Thus, Jafar snatches the genie bottle off the shelf and prepares to leave when the man calls him a bastard. Although Jafar is furious at this insult, he is unable to harm the man, so Jafar's teacher, Amara, comes in to give him punishment instead. In Wonderland, Alice and Will Scarlet, the Knave of Hearts, have a drinking contest at a tavern. Their friendship deepens when she learns about his sister, Penelope, who died young. She returns his heart, which had been taken by the Queen of Hearts, and which Alice helped him get back. Shortly afterward, Alice meets a genie named Cyrus. They spend time together at a tavern at night, where Cyrus tells her about a man, Jafar, who has been chasing after him. Despite that she is a human and he a genie, they find common ground by both having been in prisons. For Alice, her old home felt like one, while Cyrus finds the outside world a fresh stroke of freedom from his bottle. She hears more about the different lands he has been to and asks him to teach her swordplay. In Nottingham in the Enchanted Forest, Robin of Locksley, a former thief, opens a tavern business with his wife, Marian. They face trouble from the Sheriff of Nottingham, who demands tax payments in two days or Robin will be jailed and their business closed. However, when the sheriff returns to collect the payment, Robin turns the tables on him, and he and his Merry Men steal the sheriff's money, before distributing it among the poor. He renames himself Robin Hood and decides to be a thief again, except to only steal from the rich for the needy. In order to help her daughter Regina find love again, Cora heads into the tavernFile:420Tavern.png that Robin Hood used to own.File:417WhatACrowd.png There, she gathers intel from the Sheriff of Nottingham about Robin Hood, Regina's soulmate. However, the sheriff states that Robin Hood is not only a thief, but is already married to another. Since this puts a dent on her initial plan, Cora considers the sheriff can be her daughter's potential marriage match instead. Curious about humans, a giant named Anton climbs down the Beanstalk and ends up in the kingdom of King George. He watches the activities of the humans through the outside of a tavern window, and is befriended by two humans, Jack and Prince James. Jack gives him a magic mushroom to become human size, and the three of them spend time inside the tavern. Anton happily enjoys the harp music in the tavern, while Jack and James tell him about the kingdom's enormous debts. He feels sympathetic enough to try and procure some treasure from atop the beanstalk for them, but, unknown to him, they follow him up to slaughter the rest of the giants. Living a solitary existence with a wolf as his only companion, the Huntsman heads into a tavern one night. Two other customers, Bartholomew and Horatio, insult him for crying over killing a deer, but the Huntsman merely responds calmly. This angers Bartholomew, and he attacks the Huntsman, who stabs him in the neck, killing him. In an unnamed village, Mayor Tomkins becomes concerned for his people's safety when wolfstime occurs, while a wolf is stalking about killing people. He calls for a town meeting at the local tavern. Widow Lucas, Red Riding Hood and Peter attend the meeting, as does a disguised Snow White, who is staying with Red and her grandmother while hiding from the Evil Queen. Tomkins expresses regrets over the lives lost during the hunting of the wolf, and vows that the slaughter will be the last massacre of their people, but Widow Lucas tries to dissuade them from going against the wolf. She tells them about how her brothers, despite being strong and grown, were all killed by a wolf in one instant. |-|Alternate Timeline= A pirate, Black Beard, meets Snow White at a tavern for a deal. With plans to run away from the Evil Queen, she has hopes he can take her as far as possible from the kingdom. In return for his help, she offers some money in exchange for passage on his ship, but the pirate asks her to pay up more in order to earn his discretion. Since she doesn't have enough money, Black Beard leaves without securing a deal with her. Later that day, Emma and a future version of Hook go to the same tavern, where they see past Hook gambling at a table. Emma distracts past Hook with her female wiles as future Hook boards the Jolly Roger to strike a deal with Snow White. Emma secretly stays sober while tricking past Hook into downing several drinks, but then he persuades her into leaving the tavern with him to go onto his ship for a "nightcap". While spending time at the tavern with his fellow dwarves, Dreamy opens up to his brothers about having a strange feeling he can't shake. A human woman named Belle overhears the conversation, and tells Dreamy that he is lovesick. With some encouragement from Belle, Dreamy hurries off to meet the woman he has feelings for, a fairy named Nova. The next day, he meets up with Belle again at the tavern, to notify her of his plans to run away with Nova. As thanks for her previous advice, Dreamy gives her a bag of fairy dust. Nearby, a discussion goes on between some men about a quest to slay a yagouai in a far off land. Dreamy thinks it's the perfect opportunity for Belle to have a real adventure, and, with Dreamy's encouragement, Belle decides to go. While hiding in King Midas' realm, Snow White enters a tavern, where she hears news of Prince Charming's upcoming wedding to his fiancée, Princess Abigail. Suddenly, a man bursts in to report that the Evil Queen has helped a werewolf pack seize control of the silver mines and they are terrorizing villagers in their search of Snow White. Worried about innocent lives at stake, Snow White uncloaks herself to the pub patrons and requests that they tell the Queen she will be waiting for her in the woods. Before she can exact the ultimate revenge on Snow White and the other Enchanted Forest inhabitants by casting a curse, the Evil Queen strikes a deal with Hook to help him get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, if he kills her mother, Cora. As assurance he has no weaknesses, she tests Hook by tasking him with confronting a man. As they enter a tavern, a massive brawler comes over and exclaims that "pirates ain't welcome here". Hook mistakenly believes Regina wants him to fight the brawler, but the Queen, frustrated Hook has failed to understand her true intentions, snaps the brawler's neck with her magic. She then turns Hook around to make him look at the tavern counter, where Hook's father, Brennan, who abandoned him when he was a child, is now working at the tavern as a bartender. As Brennan prepares to close up the tavern for the night, he discovers the last patron in the room is his son. Brennan explains what happened after he abandoned him and the path that led him to changing into a better person. Seeing his father harbor regret that he wasn't the parent he should have been, Hook decides to spare his life by giving him passage to elsewhere, as a way to trick the Queen into believing Brennan is dead. Brennan then asks Hook to secure a second ticket for leaving the land, which he needs for his young son. Hook is surprised to hear that his father has another son, but he agrees to procure another ticket. }} }} }} }} Visitors *Alice *Alistair *Amara † *Anton *Ariel *Bartholomew † *Baelfire † *Bashful *Belle *Black Beard *Bossy *Cora † *Cyrus *Doc *Dopey *Dreamy *Drunk Charlie *Drunk Charlie's Friend *Edgar *Emma Swan *Evil Queen *Granny *Happy *Hershel Worthington *Hook † *Horatio *Huntsman † *Jack † *Jafar *Jonathan *Knight *Little John *Malcolm † *Mayor Tomkins *Merida *Merry Men *Milah † *Mulan *Peter † *Prince Charming's father"White Out", Once Upon a Time, ABC † *Prince James † *Rafi *Red Riding Hood *Robin Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Sheriff of Nottingham *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Stealthy † *Strumpet Thug *Taj *Thug #1 *Thug #2 *Tinker Bell *Wench *William Smee *Will Scarlet *Wolf *Zelena (alternate universe)'' Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The same flute music is playing in the tavern Anton visits in "Tiny", the tavern where Hook and his crew celebrate in "The Jolly Roger", the tavern where Emma meets past Hook in "Snow Drifts", the tavern where young Cora is working in "Bleeding Through", and Robin Hood's tavern in "Heart of Gold". *As Cyrus and his brothers celebrate the victorious card game, Cyrus orders mahia for everyone in the bar. Mahia ("water of life") is the traditional eau de vie of Morocco, and is made from dried figs and anise seeds. It is traditionally distilled by Jews.http://www.nytimes.com/2013/11/06/dining/road-to-morocco-stops-in-yonkers.html?_r=2 |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to production designer Michael Joy, the production team has a standing set for a tavern that was built for the episode "That Still Small Voice" (even though there is no tavern in this episode), which they constantly shoot in. During the first and second season, the set was used twelve times for different locations. The production team would redress the set by moving walls around or add a fireplace.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 82. London: Titan Books, October 2013 |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *An illustration of the Pied Piper appears on Dreamy's drinking stein.File:114DreamyTavern.png *The sign outside the tavern where Queen Regina finds her soulmateFile:303LookingThroughWindow.png (a face made of leavesFile:303AboutToOpenDoor.png) also appears outside the tavern Robin Hood takes her to in Isaac's storybook.File:421ReginaLeavesTavern.png However, it is not the same tavern, as the arhitecture outside is completely different. *While Hook is gambling at a tavern, the dice do not have the traditional dots. Instead, they bear the traditional playing card suits: Spades (♠), hearts (♥), diamonds (♦) and clubs (♣).File:321Rum.png *According to the label, the bottle sitting on Hook's table contains "Fine Old Rum" from "Langtree & Sons". Appearances *A tavern appears in Henry's storybook in "Smash the Mirror".File:408StoriesAbout.png References Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Agrabah Locations Category:DunBroch Locations Category:Wonderland Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations